


Advent Calendar

by Rheah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: An AU where Nyssa is an important character, Birthday, But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, French, French poetry, French traditions, Lots of proposals, Never Have I Ever, Secret Santa, Star Wars - Freeform, proposal, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're waiting for Christmas, what's best than Nyssa/Sara fanfictions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one: Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December 1st! I hope you'll enjoy this advent calendar. I'll try to upload it everyday. Again, I'm french so I make mistakes when I write in englishand all I know is french traditions ( so be prepared). This is very short so you can read whenever you want in your day, even before school. I really hope you'll like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is Sleeping Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 1st! I hope you'll enjoy this advent calendar. I'll try to upload it everyday. Again, I'm french so I make mistakes when I write in englishand all I know is french traditions ( so be prepared). This is very short so you can read whenever you want in your day, even before school. I really hope you'll like it.

Sara was peacefully sleeping on a couch. Maybe too peacefully. The final battle was coming and she was resting in the ship.

Her team, the flarrow team and the entire league of assassins was unable to wake her up. And Nyssa was internally laughing at all their attempts. There was only one way to wake a deeply asleep Sara. To tickle her behind her left ear. But she wasn't going to say it to anyone because her beloved made her promise not to wake her up when she was sleeping. And Nyssa was taking her oath seriously:

"-Wake up Sleeping Beauty, said Mister Ray Palmer in a desperate attempt."

This time, it was too much for Nyssa. She wasn't the jealous type of girlfriend but the man seemed interested in her beloved. And she wasn't letting him get away with it.

She sat on her knees to be at Sara's height. She put a lock of her golden hair behind her ears and started to tickle the area. And Sara wasn't really happy about being woke up and she almost yelled at Nyssa. Almost. And only because they were surrounded by a lot of people.

"-Since when tickling you behind the ear is a solution to your always sleeping problem?,  asked Laurel a bit confused."  
"-Probably forever, answered Sara with her sleepy voice, you didn't know, that's all."

"-Excuse me but we have a war coming, interrupted Rip."

"-Right."

They all left the room to see the plan one last time. Nyssa and Sara were on the same team and as they were walking towards where they were supposed to be, the dark-haired woman asked the question she was dying to have an answer to:

"-Are you in a relationship with Palmer?"

"-Ray? No we're only friends, why?"

"-I called you Sleeping Beauty earlier and I thought.."

"-Oh Nyssa, it's only a reference to a Disney movie and a tale. You don't have to be jealous, altough you're very cute when you're jealous. I feel so honoured."

And Sara softly kissed Nyssa's lips and went to fight this war together

 


	2. Day Two: French teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara teaches Nyssa how to speak french. Or how to say Iove you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for day two and my french side is already showing

"Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible!  _'(Oh my God, it's impossible)"_

"What's going on my love?, asked Nyssa"

"-This!, said Sara showing her a text on her computer screen."

"-You are aware that I don't speak or read French."

"-Yes, that's a problem if we want to go to Paris, I should teach you what I learnt in high school."

"-I'm good with it. This time you'll be the language teacher."

A few hours later Sara sat in front of Nyssa with her old french books and notebooks.

  
"-See it's simple: Hello is Bonjour, good bye Au revoir,  Please s'il vous plaît and Thank you Merci."

"-I think that in order to understand your text I'll need more than that."

 

"-Okay then we'll translate it together and I'll explain everything throughout our reading."

 

"-You don't seem like a very good teacher."

 

"-Shut up and listen or I will talk about how great I think Ray is."

 

"-Well, I can only be impressed by your persuasion ability."

 

"-And teaching. Say it."

 

"-And teaching. What do we do know?"

 

**"-Je suis perdu, vois-tu, je suis noyé, inondé d'amour ; je ne sais plus si je vis, si je mange, si je respire, si je parle ; je sais que je t'aime.**  ( _I'm lost , as you can see, I drowned, awash with love. I no longer know if I live, if I eat, if I breathe, if I'm talking about. I know that I love you)_

**Le monde a soif d'amour : tu viendras l'apaiser.** _( _The World thirsts for love: you will come and slake its thirst…)__

**Je t'aime pour toutes les femmes que je n'ai pas connues**  
**Je t'aime pour tous les temps où je n'ai pas vécu**  
**Pour l'odeur du grand large et l'odeur du pain chaud**  
**Pour la neige qui fond pour les premières fleurs**  
**Pour les animaux purs que l'homme n'effraie pas**  
**Je t'aime pour aimer**  
**Je t'aime pour toutes les femmes que je n'aime pas**

**Qui me reflète sinon toi-même je me vois si peu**  
**Sans toi je ne vois rien qu'une étendue déserte**  
**Entre autrefois et aujourd'hui**  
**Il y a toutes ces morts que j'ai franchies sur la paille**  
**Je n'ai pas pu percer le mur de mon miroir**  
**Il m'a fallu apprendre mot par mot la vie**  
**Comme on oublie**

**Je t'aime pour ta sagesse qui n'est pas la mienne**  
**Pour la santé**  
**Je t'aime contre tout ce qui n'est qu'illusion**  
**Pour ce cœur immortel que je ne détiens pas**  
**Tu crois être le doute et tu n'es que raison**  
**Tu es le grand soleil qui me monte à la tête**  
**Quand je suis sûr de moi.**

( _I love you for all the women I have not known_

_I love you for all the time I have not lived_  
_For the odor of the open sea and the odor of warm bread_  
_For the snow which melts for the first flowers_  
_For the pure animals man doesn’t frighten_  
_I love you to love_  
_I love you for all the women I do not love_

_Who reflects me if not you I see myself so little_  
_Without you I see nothing but an extended desert_  
_Between long ago and today_  
_There are all those deaths that I crossed on the straw_  
_I have not been able to pierce the wall of my mirror_  
_I have had to learn life word by word_  
_As one forgets_

_I love you for your wisdom which is not mine_  
_For health_  
_I love you against everything that is but illusion_  
_For the immortal heart that I do not possess_  
_You believe you are doubt you are only reason_  
_You are the great sun which makes me drunk_  
_When I am sure of me.)"_

"-What does this mean?"

"-It means I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for the quotes they are from Alfred de Musset, Paul Eluard and Arthur Rimbaud


	3. Day Three: Never Have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Have I ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's short but I had a lot maths exercises to do and I could'nt write. Don't worry I have an idea for tommorrow that should make me write more. And I'm still sorry for the mistakes.

This party was totally getting out of hand. Or at least that was what Nyssa, the only sober person here, was thinking. Whose idea was that? That being a enormous party where everyone they knew had been invited. And of course there were a lot of drinks and everyone was extremely drunk. Except maybe the fast man from Central City but he had just drunk from a special bottle a few minutes ago and was now carrying the doctor all around the house, saying how gorgeous she was. It seemed like the alcohol helped Carter and Kendra to get over their fight because they were casually making out in a corner. And her beloved Sara was playing with her team a weird game called "Never Have I ever" . Nyssa knew the concept but it seemed like a very strange game that you shouldn't be playing drunk so she sat next to Sara in order to prevent her from saying things she would regret the next morning. It was Palmer's turn to speak:

"-Never have I ever stolen something.

-This was for us, said Cold and Heatwave at the same time, holding their cups to their lips.

-And my rough teenage years, let's drink to this. And you, my love, hadn't we been send to Roma for this reason? Drink."

Nyssa took unwillingly a glass from Sara and drank from it. She had  already drunk a few drinks during this party and her head started to buzz. But she felt great, and Sara seemed more attractive,..? She had no idea why but seeing her laughing, putting a lock of hair behind her hear was extremely hot and..

"Nyssa, it's your turn, please listen

-Hum, never have I ever been engaged to someone willingly."

This time only Ray drank. The night continued with a lot of confessions and a pretty drunk Nyssa who fall asleep on the couch.

 

And the first thing she saw the next morning is a very tired Sara kneeling in front of her with a ring in her hands:

"-Last night you said that you have never been engaged to someone willingly, let me change that: Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, ex-Heir to the Demon, will you marry me?

-Yes."


	4. Day Four: Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity is the Secret Santa and finally have a brilliant idea of her gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, day four and Secret Santa. Here it's called the Canadian Christmas. And I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you have prompts to send me...  
> And this is still probably full of mùistakes, feel free to correct me I can only improve myself

Because Christmas/ Hanukkah was coming, Felicity organised a Secret Santa (in the pure offering gifts meaning) between the Arrow team. Everything was going as planned, Felicity even made a list about what she could offer to everyone when she picked the only name which wasn't on her list,  _Nyssa._ What could she possible offer to international professional assassin? Except new targets to kill. Or Sara. Felicity didn't know much about Nyssa except that her hobbys were shooting with a bow and arrows and being in love with her Canary. Maybe that was the answer, her gift needed to be not too expensive  but they didn't say anything about how cheap. And she will offer Nyssa the best gift she would have ever hoped for and all for free. Now she only needed Sara's help.

 

"-Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"-Of course Felicity, I'm always here for you, so is it about Oliver? What has he done again?"

"-Oh no, nothing he isn't the reason why I'm here today. Nyssa is."

"-What? Something happened to her?"

"-No, not at all, it's about the Secret Santa, I'm hers." _  
_

"-Okay and why are you telling me this?"

"-Because you're a part of my gift. Have you ever considered to marry her?"

"- Well, she isn't very used to our traditions, and she knows League's wedding too well now, Sara answered with a bitter tone. , Wait, you want me to ask her to marry, right? That's your gift!"

"-You're true detective Sara!"

"- Hey, you're stealing my sentences! I'm the one who use sarcasm!"

"-I'm sorry, I let you sarcasm and you agree?"

 

Sara stood up from the couch and started to look through her stuff to finally extract a little black box.

 

"Tell me it's not what I think it is! I can't believe it's happening!" Felicity fangirled.

"-It is indeed."

"-Oh my god, why haven't you tell me sooner, I'll help you with everything, please let me be a part of it!"

"-It's your plan, remember? This day will be perfect and you'll help me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued an another day


	5. Day five: Undercover glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Nyssa goes on a undercover mission with glasses and lab coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deleted this story two times by mistake and now I'm really angry so I'll write for December five and then I'll correct it and reamke it at some point so sorry about that but I don't feel like writing this again right now. And congratulations if you're reading this because I know that mistakes are painful.

When Rip asked Sara to go on an undercover mission with Cold that required her to wear glasses she didn't know how to feel. In her mind the words "undercover" and glasses were linked to particular person and particular words. So sharing this with Captain Cold was impossible for her. Her broken promise. And were was even Nyssa? Probably still in Nanda Parbat. Probably in trouble for defending her. But as strong as she was, Sara felt like a coward, she couldn't go back there, she couldn't even for Nyssa, she wasn't strong enough and she hated herself so much for this. As desperately she was trying to forget her, she couldn't. Her death made her loose a lot of her memories, her childhood ones, but her time with the League were etched in her memories, always and forever. She remembered every person she had killed, she remembered how deeply Nyssa loved her, she remembered the missions. And all those memories stayed with her during the day and the night like a movie, she was seing again and again, the worst moments of her life with he rray of sunshine in it. No wonder why she went on her "crazy" killer mode sometimes.

 

The black glasses and lab coat Rip gave her looked exactly the same except this time her teammate wasn't a gorgeous warior with a british accent but a criminal with a cold gun. Great, sometimes her life was so amzing and everything was as she had dreamed. Seems like sarcasm was the only thing Snart and her had in common. And their mission went as planned but when it was over something was missing, some words.

 

 

_Years ago:_

_Sara and Nyssa had just finished their mission and were still wearing their glasses and labs coat. The Canary would admit it for nothing in the world but Nyssa was really, really cute as a scientist. She had spent her time adjusting her glasses during the mission when they naturally fitted on Nyssa. But she wasn't jealous because she had fallen for her, really hard. And maybe because she was impulsive she grabbed Nyssa's coat to kiss her but before their lips could even touch, their glasses clinked at eachother, forcing them to move aside._

_"I love you , said Nyssa staring at her and rubbing her nose., more than I have ever loved someone and I don't want to let you go._

_-I love you too and don't worry I won't leave you."_

 

It was a lie because she did, twice.


	6. Day Six: Do you hear the thunder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before gettting her soul back, Sara was still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote before the Constantine episode.

Sara remembered how it all started:   
Years ago,when she was on the Gambit, the storm sunk the ship during the night. But the truth is that, in the evening before, lightnings where strucking all around them, but strangely she couldn't hear the thunder. She was blinded by the light but the silence was more terrible because when it was over she could only hear the sound of silence. And since that day Sara Lance had been afraid of flashes.

The Arrow team (Plus Nyssa) was gathering to discuss the "Sara case", which meant letting her live or not. Nyssa was debating about the fact that she wasn't "alive" but a walking corpse with no soul. And Laurel of course was tying to find a way to get her Sara back.

While they were talking, Sara was trying to break her shackles. The pulsion that led all her moves wasn't going to stop until she had satisfied her blood lust. She managed to free her wrists when Thea saw her and called the others.

Everything happened so fast, we could say that it happened in a blink, in a flash.

What happened was that Sara saw the light or more exactly she was blinded by a flash from Felicity 's computer which resulted in her old fear coming for a few seconds before she passed out because of the drug Oliver injected her with.

"Sara?, Nyssa asked, is that really you?  
-Nyssa, what are you doing stop hugging her and help me, Laurel said angrily.  
-She's still here!"   
And that's how Nyssa explained to everyone Sara 's phobia even though she had sworn an oath not to talk about it because Sara thought it was the most ridiculous fear someone could have.

So finally a simple lightning gave them hope to bring Sara's soul back thanks to Oliver's friend named Constantine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, feel free to leave a comment. ( and give me prompts because I'm seriously running out of it).


	7. Day Seven: Rescuing Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyssalove said:
> 
> Maybe you could have stories on Sara getting to Nyssa's after getting her soul back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you because you're still reading my desesperate attempt to write like a native english speaker. I'm still French. And tomorrow it's going to be french traditions. But today this chapter is for nyssalove. Hope you like it

When Sara said to Laurel that she was going to Central City to visit her mother, it was a lie. And when she saw how many guards were waiting for her, she realised that she shouldn't have lied.

 

It was like Merlyn, sorry Ra's, was excepting her: Nanda Parbat was surrounded by assassins. When she fled Nanda Parbat the first time, during a dark night, she hid her League's outfit in a cave nearby. Nanada Parbat was in a desert and no one would ever find it, or at least that what she thought. And, indeed, it was still there: her black armor, the one which witnessed all of cold-blooded murders. And yers after, after death and resurrection, it still fitted perfectly. The old days were back. And a certain blonde badass assassin too. She covered her face and blended in with  the other assassins. She used to be one of them and at this moment she was again. She hid her bo staff and tied knives to her hips.

Mission mode: activated.

Batlle outfit: check

Saving girlfriend: in progress.

 

The hallways of Nanda Parbats were still the same. Everything was still the same when Sara wasn't. It's funny how places remains intact while people changes so fast. Her boots clinked on the marble making a deep sound, opposite to the one produced  when Nyssa walked with her high heels on marble. Her feet were leadingher to Nyssa's bedchamber without even thinking about what she was doing. But the room was cold and empty. The dust was accumulating on thefloor and furnitures. A pretty necklace was hung above her bed. Sara knew that necklace pretty well because it was hers. She left it on the table before leaving for Starling City. She got rid of the thoughts who were clouding her mind and focused on finding Nyssa. Apparently she hadn't sleep in here for weeks. And her stuff wasn't well organised as she did when she left for mission. The obvious place was now jail.

 

The jails weren't heavily guarded for some reasons. Or maybe they had been. Behind a corner Sara found a incouscious body and the door of a cell was open.

 

"Don't move, said someone with Nyssa's voice.

-Nyssa I'm so glad, I found you"

Sara let the knife she was holding, fell on the floor and placed her arms around her lover's neck and her lips on hers.

"So we aren't going to clear the situation between us?

-Clear what? I was with you, I left you against my will but now I'm back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompts, feel free to send more.


	8. Day Eight: Festival of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a happy world where Nyssa and Sara are living in Lyon, in France. Today is December 8th and they are celebrating the festival of Lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is the french tradition chapter. My mother is from Lyon and I have been celebrating this festival since I was little. I wanted to do this particular chapter today because it has been cancelled because of the attacks in Paris so every house in Lyon has to have a candle at their window. And according to the english Wikipedia :
> 
> The Festival of Lights (French: Fête des Lumières) in Lyon, France expresses gratitude toward Mary, mother of Jesus on December 6 to December 9 of each year.This uniquely Lyonnaise tradition dictates that every house place candles along the outsides of all the windows to produce a spectacular effect throughout the streets. The festival includes other activities based on light and usually lasts four days, with the peak of activity occurring on the 8th. The two main focal points of activity are typically the Basilica of Fourvière which is lit up in different colours, and the Place des Terreaux, which hosts a different light show each year

Sara and Nyssa had been happily living in Lyon for a few months. Far away from Star City and Nanda Parbat. Far away from the killings and vigilantes. Far away from the mess that their lives had been. New city and new life meant a fresh start for them. Their months here had been the happiest of their lives because they were living a normal life. Normal people hates their lives but for them it was relaxing and new. They woke up in the morning, one of them went to buy the baguette and three croissants because Nyssa discovered her love for croissants. You can be a international assassin and love croissant. That's possible. Even though they had been living here for a little whill they hadn't totally integrated all the aspects of french culture. Drinking wine and coffee was easy but traditions weren't an easy part. 

 

It was December 8th and they had seen many posters on the wall about a festival but they didn't know what it was really about and because neither of them could read french they couldn't either understand what the local TV was saying. It seemed like there was a problem this year. But they didn't really pay attention. After a great meal in a traditional restaurant, they were wandering in a park, holding hands when a teenager ran into them.

"I'm so sorry, Sara apologised.

-Par-Sorry, that's my fault, that's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and it's all because I'm angry of, euh, beacause, euh yeah at, at the fact that I can't properly celebrate today., the girl said trying to make a proper accent with her weird accent.

-Yeah and what's happening today?

\- It's the Festival of Lights a big festival we had been celebrating for centuries. And today because we can't properly celebrate it so we're going back to the base, all the house in Lyon has to have a candle at their window.

-Okay, thank you, but why?

-I'm sorry, I have to go but you can google it.

-It was a very nice girl, Nyssa noticed, Very helpful.

-Is that sarcasm, I hear Nyssa.

-No, no at all."

 

So this night they put a candle at their window and watched the fragile flame moved fighting the wind.

"It's us, our love is that flame, so fragile and so precious.

-I'm going to make sure she won't disappear before her time is over."

Once she said that, Nyssa took the canle and put it behind the windiw and hekld it near her heart. Her Beloved came behind and put her arms around her love's stomach.

"Let's keep her alive together, she whispered."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And whatever you hear about french being proud of their country, it's true. I'm a great example. But we also like to complain. a lot. Don't worry. I hope it wasn't too french.


	9. Day Nine: White Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Sara and I'm killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a fanfiction I've started this summer. There are a few chapters. If you like it just leave a comment and I'll post the next chapter

My name is Sara and I'm a killer.

It's all I know about who I am and what I have done. Three months ago, I woke up in a desert with no memories. A.R.G.U.S. found me et saw me as a potential asset. They took me, fed me et healed my wounds done by the desert. And during a terrorist attack I discovered two things: my fighting and killing skills.

If I can't remember my old life I know deep down that taking a life isn't right. Which means I wasn't raised as a murderer. But the agents that I saved during the assault wouldn't look at me the following days until I was sent in China for a mission. Because it appears that I speak Chinese. An other of my unknown skills. I don't seem to ne from Asia. I'm blonde with blue eyes and an American accent. I've already tried a thousands time to discover who I am. But there are a enormous number of dead, alive or missing american Sara.

A.R.G.U.S. knows who I am and knows that I know it. It's their leverage. Do this and we'll give you a fractal of your old life. This is how my new life works. And if sometimes the potential existence of a family, friends, people who cares about me is helping me to go forward, I fear more often to let them face who I am : I don't care to kill and most of the time I hope to be given killing missions. But missing them doesn't make suffer. Not anymore. I don't feel pain. Not from the lack of kindness or not from the knives wounds. Not feeling anything is pretty amazing and I don't know what I'm missing because I don't remember feelings.

The team here takes care of me but they hate me. And I know what they are whispering behind Amanda Waller 's back:"Murderer. Crazy. Soulless." This last thing is very common in their mouth. I think they fear for an unknown reason but maybe it's link to my scar: three red points on my abdoment. Like three arrows that should have been lethal. But except that place I have the perfect skin of a new born baby.

I have so many questions about what happened to me and I will have answer from only person. A person who is waiting for me in her office at this moment for a report of my last mission. I look myself into the mirror: no sign of blood on my white outfits. I knock three times:

"-. Don't you like dark colours anymore?, says Amanda Waller as hello

-Yeah, I still try to kill whoever tries to make me wear black, I answer with a false hypocrisy.

-Your name should become White Canary,  how ironic!"

I hope my annoyed face makes her understand that I don't get the allusion. I only know that my code name is the Canary and they gave it to me without asking.

"- The mission went well and I eliminated the target, I say again with my professional voice full of hope

\- I'm a woman of my word, Sara, ask me a question and I will answer by yes or no.

\- Is there still people who care about me?

\- Yes. We're done. You can leave. Wait for your new orders in the next few days."

My name is Sara, the White Canary, I'm a killer and I will fight to find those who were my loved ones.

 


	10. Day Ten: Hair brushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to tangle your hair in Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still me and my stories are still short. I hope you don't mind and enjoy it.

It was a big day for Sara: in a few hours she would swear allegiance to the League and be forever tied by her oath. In a few hours it would be the start of her new hell or heaven. It depended on what was better between being with Nyssa or killing people.

"How are you doing?"

Speaking of the Devil. Sorry the Heir to the Demon as she introduced herself the first time. Now she was only Nyssa. But it was well-known in the League that Sara's was protected by her. And it costed her her relationships with the other novices.

 

"I'm maybe a little anxious. And stressed. And nervous. And what if something goes wrong? What if I say something I shouldn't?"

"-You will do great. You have practice this a hundreds times. Just tell you that in a few hours we will be together until then end."

"-Yeah, that's reassuring. Looking forward to die."

"-You know what I meant. What have you done with your hair? Why is it so tangled? You can't show up to the ceremony with this hairstyle, and where is your hairbrush?""

 

After a quest which lasted for a few minutes, she came back with an old hairbrush made of carved wood and started to brush a matted golden lock of hair. She was trying to be soft, to untie every knots one by one. She coated them with a camellia smelling oil and at the same time she was massaging Sara's scalp.

 

"Feeling better?"

"-Maybe I'm still stressed, you should continue, I'm not sure that stopping now would be beneficial. "

"- I you think so."


	11. Day Eleven: White Canary Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter of my White Canary fanfiction that I have posted a few days ago. I hope you like and please leave a comment. I won't improve if I don't know my mistakes.

_An arrow. She suffers. She doesn't understand.  A second arrow. A third. She doesn't feel anything. Everything is darkness. She falls_

I wake up with a start . Every nights I make the same dreams. And, like every morning, my face is wet, I have cried and I don't know why. I never remember my dream.It only lives me a sensation of pain and darkness . The therapeut from the agency, Ming Wen,told me that this kind of dreams could be a memorie, something shocking from my past.

She is a very young and kind Chinese woman that I see every and who force me to wrote my night when I wake up. I catch a piece of paper and a pen and I write down:

13 september 2015:

_The same dream again. Someone, maybe me is a facing on of her  acquaintance. I don't see her but I feel linker to her_ _. But she betrayed my trust by  hurting me . I don't know if my pain is mental or physical but I sufferJ_ _. Everything slows down and I don't feel anything. The black veil who stopped me from seing is ripping apart and I see the stats during my fall. When_ _I_ _wake up_ _I'm_ _crying without knowing why but now_ _I_ _remember_ _some_ _of my feelings sadly not positive._

 

I put my pen on the table, hiding my note in the notebook that was planned for it. I don't feel good, a little nauseous and a frisson runs through my body. The pen is still in front of me. I'm staring at it when my vison blurs. I blink my eyes and in my hands is lying two pieces of plastic, broken in its middle. The dead corpse of my pen. I'm becoming crazy, I'm losing it, I'm alone, everything is dark.

When I open my eyes, the kind face of doctor Ming is looking at me. I growl and sit down so fast thzt my head is spinning. She begins to explain things that my confused mind doesn't get. But, shortly, my nausea was due to a wave of anger coming from my dream. She smiles and says that my emotions will come back. But among the large palette of emotions isn't that weird that anger was the first to hit me? Well I thonk that the three strongest emotions are hatred, anger and love, but why am I angry? At who?

And the answer strikes me as hard as my training partners: the betrayal in my nightmare. I'm dying to find this person and make her suffer as I suffered. This desire is  burning my heart, consuming my sanity, and a simple thought is rekindling my rage. I'm only a being looking ardently for revenge.

"How to calm down amnesics patients with murders tendencies during crises" should have been Dr Wen's faavourite book in college. Because her methods are rather effective. Lying on a comfortable couch, she force me to relax while listening to a calm music, surronding by a candle with a strange smell of chocolate cake.

I spend my entire day with the therapeut who forbids me to go on field missions for the following week and decides to keep an eye on me. This night she takes care that I stay in my bed, because staying in a familiar environment should be good for me. She sits down next to me and starts singing a lullaby while my eyes are closing.

_She stares at her with her emotionless eyes. She shots her with an arrow. She is the murderer not the other one. And her heart seems to freeze as she watches the other falls._

 

 

 


	12. Day Twelve: Double Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From otpprompts.tumblr.com :
> 
> Imagine your OTP on a date, walking through a park, holding hands, giving each other tiny kisses and smiles.
> 
> Person A is planning to propose, and they keep trying to figure out when to ask. A moment appears and Person A gets on one knee, asks the question, and just sees Person B who groans and rolls their eyes. Person A is confused and scared, and asks Person B why they’re annoyed.
> 
> Person B grabs something out of their pocket and blushes. Person B says that they were going to propose on this date. (What happens next is up to you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I found a great prompt for today. And thank you Xtoomanyshowsx for trying to help me with my english.

It was a sunny day in Star City. Under the bright sun there were two youg women, walking and holding hands. The taller one was looking a bit worried. She was biting her lower lip while trying to seem normal.

 

Nyssa thought about proposing Sara a lot. She basically spent her entire month to plan the all proposal. It was going to be perfect. Like Sara. She just needed to wait for the right moment. And suddenly it was there, a ray of sunshine was emphasizing Sara's features and she looked even more beautiful. She took a breath and got on a knee:

"I have lived without you Sara and I can't imagine to go through that again. Sara Lance will you marry me?"

 

Sara looked at the ring Nyssa was holding but her face was showing no surprise. Instead she groaned and rolled her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"Does this mean yes or what should I think? Is this too soon? Are we breaking up?"

 

The Canary didn't said a word but took something in her pocket. It was a little blue pocket

"I don't understan.."

"-I was going to propose too Nyssa but you were fatser than me as I can see. I thought that with "I kneel before no one" I had a chance but I'm your no one. Let's do it correctly. Yes, of course Nyssa I want to marry you."

She stopped for a moment and let Nyssa slip the ring on her finger. And with a smile she got on her knee and imitating her beloved, she opened her blue box:

 

" I know we have been through a lot, I know you've lost me, I know I ran away and died but I'll stay with you. I want a forever with you. Nyssa will you marry me?"

"-Yes, yes of course!"

 

And then underthe bright sun the two women kissed and let the happy tears streamed down their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry Thedemonswoman but I just saw your prompt so tomorrow it'll be you


	13. Day Thirteen: Addicted to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sara's death Nyssa is still madly in love with her. Inspired by Avicii's Addicted to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story here takes place after Arrow 3x04.
> 
> I'm sorry Thedemonswoman but I couldn't write your prompt for today. I want to write it carefully and take time for it but I have a ùath test on Tuesday and I need to learn fourteen pages by heart so I'll write it Tuesday after the test and I will have more tile tahn today or tomorrow.

When Nyssa realised that she was madly in love with Sara it was already too late. She had already fallen once before and it had been too painful, it only left her with a broken heart. She had promised herself not to fall again but the laugh of a young girl broke her armor. The armor she had built to protect her heart. It crumbled into pieces and it didn't even hurt. Because all she could think about was the bright blue of Sara'eyes, her tinkling laugh, the way she had turned her entire world into beauty since she collapsed, exhausted and starving in her arms. She was the love of Nyssa's life. She had been everything and now she was gone. She couldn't bare it. Her, Nyssa daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon couldn't win this battle.

_I can't live in this world if you're aren't here. I can't breath this air, I can't keep living. I can't find your perfume in the smells of this world. How can I keep calling this my world when it was you. You were my world, my home, my everything and now  I can't find it anywhere. I can't drown in the blue of your eyes anymore. When you left you took everything with you. Why didn't you let me something? Why did you crash in my world, why did you? Why did you make so addicted to you that I can't live when you're not here? When you're not here I'm suffocating. I can't stand the pain of your absence You took away my ability, I can't do anymore. "I can't " thanks to you I only have this word on my lips. Those lips you brushed so many times._

_I loved every parts of you Sara Lance. I still love you my Canary , I still love you even the parts that belong to darkness. I know I didn't make you meet the darkness but i let you embrace, and I know how you sufffered because of that. And all I can wish for you is that you find peace my little angel, all I can wish is a perfect forever even if it's without me._

She was going to live. She was going to make it through the day. Because she a warior. It's what they had teached her since she was young, how to get back up when she falls hard.

 

**I don't know just how it happened,**   
**I let down my guard...**   
**Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard**   
  


**Guess I should have seen it coming,**   
**Caught me by surprise...**   
**I wasn't looking where I was going,**   
**I fell into your eyes.**   
  


**You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing grace.**   
**Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing though my veins...**   
  


**I'm addicted to you,**   
**Hooked on your love,**   
**Like a powerful drug**   
**I can't get enough of,**   
**Lost in your eyes,**   
**Drowning in blue**   
**Outta control,**   
**What can I do?**   
**I'm addicted to you!**

**When night blows in through the window,**

**Dances round the room...**

**Got me hypnotized,**

**I'm getting high on the perfume**   
  
**I couldn't live without you now,**   
  
**Oh, I know I'd go insane,**   
  
**I wouldn't last one night alone baby,**   
  
**I couldn't stand the pain!**

 

******I'm addicted to you,**   
**Hooked on your love,**   
**Like a powerful drug**   
**I can't get enough of,**   
**Lost in your eyes,**   
**Drowning in blue**   
**Outta control,**   
**What can I do?**   
**I'm addicted to you!**

**I'm addicted to you!**

**I'm addicted to you!**   
_  
_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Addicted to you and Arrow and it's characters.


	14. Day Fourteen: Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Sharky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the size of this chapter but tomorrow I have my maths test and I'm focusing on learning of to demonstrate a lot of stuff.

When she was younger, Sara used to love Sharky. Whenever she was feeling bad she held her stuffed animal against her heart and it always made her feel better. But today wasn't one of these days, she was holding the little shark against her heart, but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. She was overreacting and she knew it, but not even Sharky or its smell. For some reasons it was smelling smelling like Laurel. But even this couldn't stop the pain she was feeling. This sweet pain that woke her up every night. The pain which was coming from her nightmare.

 

Coming back from the dead wasn't easy but dying again and again and feeling her life  ending over and over was a hard price to pay. She couldn't do it anymore. It had to stopped. Her hands were caressing the fur of the little stuffed shark. 

 

A shark. Who knew that a shark, an animal living in the sea could be her comfort. She had feared the sea since the Gambit and the island. She put it down and left the room. She was feeling better or at least she looked like it.

 

Later when she came home to pick up her Sharky, it was gone.

 

"Nyssa, have you seen Sharky?"

"Who?"

"My stuffed shark!"

"Oh that old thing, I got rid of it."

"Nyssa where did you put it" Okay, now Sara was mad. Extremely mad. No one except her had the right to touch Sharky. She took one of Nyssa's favourite pillow and put it into the trash can. 

"What are you doing? Calm down"

"That's how I'm feeling right now! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" She was so angry that she was yelling and throwing things across the room. 

"It was a surprise! I fixed it for you but I thought you wouldn't noticed that it was gone." Nyssa took Sharky out of the drawer. But it wasn't old Sharky. Of course it was still Sharky but it looked new.

"Oh Nyssa I'm so sorry I didn't know but..."

"I know you care deeply for this thing. Don't worry we'll protect it together."

"What? No! You belong to me Sahrky, don't listen to her, mommy is here."

 

Nyssa sighed. Sara was a great mom. Too bad she was the mother of a fluffy shark.


	15. Day Fifteen: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia's greatest desire is to have her own family together and happy. But some of her family members aren't worthy of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the part one of this prompt that was given to me by TheDemonswoman. Oh and if you asked about my maths test. It didn't really go well, I knew my lessons and that was all.

Talia was tired of all this plan. Of course it was hers but sometimes it was quite tiring. Alll these responsabilities, The Leagues, her son, her sister, her father and more were constantly on her back. For no reasons. She had been nice, kind but they all seemed to want something from her and sometimes handling all of her master plan was hard. It was her plan because she was a genius and she knew it. But making some people believed some things and other people other things was disturbing. But it was worth it because she was going to have everything she had ever wanted. A big and happy family. If her family could be happy.

 

"Mother, Amina asked if I could spend time with her. Am I allowed?"

"Yes of course sweetheart."

 Now her ten years old son and Amina were busy for the day. She knew she was a good mother but her day was already too busy. A lot of meetings in perspective. First her father than Nyssa and finally Nyssa and Sara as a realtionship counselor. That was the price for her dream: listening them talk during hours about every little problems of their existence. And then she had to make her father accept this relationship. He was tolerating it but now it was the time for acceptance.

 

 

What she didn't know was that all these people had been struggling to live together and one tiny and unplanned incident could destroyed her perfect life. She wasn't aware of a lot of things, including Nyssa's own agenda, and every secrets everyone were keeping. And because she didn't know that her life turned into a tragedy. 

 

 

 

Or at least it was what it looked like when Talia found herself choking on her own blood. What a tragedy! How easy it is to be betrayed by those you trust. Everything became black and she woke up lying on a bed surrounded by coconut palms? ANd she could'nt remember the last few days.


	16. Day Sixteen: Noralise Proposal style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Nys(s)ara as Noralise in which Nyssa is Mary-Louise and Sara, Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the previous chapter I'll probably turn it into a story and post it as a different story as this one. So back to my super short chapter but this one can be seen as a part of my story with Talia, Amina, etc. If you don't know Noralise it's Nora and Mary Louise two vampires/witches in the vampire diaries.(to be honest I only watch the show for them). And as you know I love proposal stories.. But you didn't need to watch the show it was only my inspiration.

"Nys'? This is gorgeous, did you do all this?"

"Mostly. Talia and my mother helped. What's that?"

"A gift for us." Sara opened the book she was holding and started to read:

"I love you for all the women I have not known

I love you for all the time I have not lived  
For the odor of the open sea and the odor of warm bread  
For the snow which melts for the first flowers  
For the pure animals man doesn’t frighten"

And suddenly Nyssa opened the little box she was holding behind her back. And inside was glowing the token of her enduring love, a beautiful ring with a diamond, that looked like a white canary. The blonde surely didn't expect it, interrupted her reading and had her beautiful blue eyes wide open. She just couldn't believe it.

"Marry me". And it was there the quest.. the kind of biggest question of her life. The big choice. And she would lied if said that she hadn't played this little scene in her head before. But when it was finally here she couldn't speak, overwhelmed by her emotions. and even move her head to nod seemed to be impossible. Her muscles wereen't responding and after the few seconds of shock that felt like eternity for Nyssa.

"Yes, yes. Of course; I will marry you." As the time they were both trying not to cry and kiss without the salty taste of their happy tears on their lips.

 

"Sorry to interrupt this happy moment. But we need to talk. Family meeting." They both jumped when they heard Talia. This girl was always appearing out of nowhere! Or more like she moved like a shadow. Logical.

"What's so important? It's not like seeing father will destroy my mood."

"You'll see. Don't worry it's important. And it involved father."

"Let's go Nys', you don't have to worry about me, I can wait in our room"

"Actually you're coming with us. Let's go we're going to be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't own Arrow or The Vampires Diaries.


	17. Day Seventeen: Sweatshirts

Because the Legends were now an united team, they decided to have their own matched sweatshirts. Like classes in high school or a football team. They all had three or four sweatshirts/pullovers with the Legends' symbol on their chest and in the back was printed their own logo. For Sara it was either a feather or a Canary in a circle. She loved her dark blue hoodie. She was wearing it all the time. It was probably the reason why Nyssa found her sitting on their bed with the hood on.

"Hey there, I love what you are wearing White Canary."

Sara didn't move, she was still sitting on the bed playing with something. Nyssa couldn't really see what it was it looked like a white wire. She put slowly her hand on Sara's shoulder and took back the hood. Of course she couldn't hear her, she was wearing earphone listening to Adele. Yes, Nyssa knew who Adele was thanks to Laurel. And according to Sara's phone screen. She couldn't hear which song it was and was not particularly interested to know why Sara was listening to sad love songs. She sat nexto her and put her arms around her waist and leaned her forhead on the top of her back. She stayed like that for a few minutes until tried to lay down on the bed and noticed tha some sort of koala was on her back. A big koala named Nyssa.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"Don't worry that's a part of my League training, how to hug someone without being noticed."

"I hope you're not mad. It's just that my sweater is so warm that I kinda fell asleep."

"By the way, I love it, my Canary, but why are you white niw?"

"Long story. Hey, Do you want a pullover like mine? I have two of them. So you can be part of the team Canary"

" I'm your sidekick now?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Don't worry, I'm okay with it as long as I am with you"


	18. Day Eighteen: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sara's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I'm so tired

She couldn't believe it. It wasn't happening not again. Why would she do that? It's not like she had been very talkative about doing that but still: How could Nyssa forget her birthday? She was born a week before Christmas and she knew that people always do her birthday and Christmas gift at the time. And she hated that.

It didn't look like her friends were planning a suprise party. Laurel came this morning, gave her gift and spent some time with her talking about TV shows and staff. Even Carter sang Happy Birthday during the training today.

And it was not like Nyssa was in the other half of the world for a mission. Okay maybe. And she was probably forgot about time zone. But it was her birthday after all  ! 

 Even if she was murdering someone in a different time zone. She was still her girlfriend!

She was to tired to be mad at her. The last weeks had been exhausting. She lay in her bed, closed her eys and immediatly fell asleep.

 

This is why she didn't hear someone sneaked into the room and lay next to her.

"Suprise! Happy Birthday my Canary." The shadow whispered. She remembered.

 


	19. Day Nineteen: Secret Santa 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love proposal stories. and I'm so tired . I apologised for the abd quality of my stories these last few days. I don't know if you're still reading it.

Today was THE day. The party took place in Oliver and Felicity's new appartement. Everything was ready for Felicity's gift. That's why she decorated the entire loft herself. While having a phone call with Sara.

"Would you prefer a snowflake or a heart on the left corner of the window?"

"I don't know Felicity, I don't really care. "

"You don't have to be rude."

"Well, I'm a bit stressed you know."

"Everything is going to be perfect. Don't worry, I'm planning everything, you only have to ask her, that's not difficult."

"Did you just say that about proposing? I won't forget."

 

She finally put the snowflake on the window and they kept talking until Laurel entered into Sara's room. Or so it looked like it for Felicity. That was definitely Laurel's voice. And Laurel's kind of discussion.

"I'm going to leave you here, girls, see you tonight."

"Wait someone was listeni.." She had already hung up her phone.

 

Two hours later, everyone was gathered around the table full of gifts for the distribution. She looked one last time at Sara and the world seemed to slow down. They both felt in bubble, watching the scene but not really in it. They received thezir gifts, smiled, Sara gave hers to Diggle. And Felicity's turn.She was the last one and their were no goft left on the table. She smile dat Nyssa

"As you may guessed, I'm your Secret Santa. I'm not going to apologise for not having a gift to give you right now. Because I have. I really hope you like it." She stared at sara.

"We might have schemed behind your back Nyssa. But we're absolutly not sorry." She took a breath, she know she can do it. She got on her knee, asked the question and... she was in her bubble again. It was so unreal. Nyssa said yes. She hugged her, kissed her, everyone is congratulating them.

"Merry Christmas you two."

"You know what Felicity? You were Nyssa's secret Santa but you offered the best gift I could ever asked for: the confidence to propose."

 


	20. Day Twenty: Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa doesn't understand this whole Star wars thing. And Sara is a big fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SPOILERS. And yes I saw the movie yesterday and this story isn't reflecting my own opinion. And thank you nyssalove for you sweet comment. It's nice to see that someone is still reading day after day.

"Why is everyone so excited about Star Wars?" Nyssa was a bit confused.

"Why do you mean? Aren't you excited?" Now, it was Sara's turn to be confused.

"Everyone talk about it. They are posters everywhere and a lot of stuff. I mean, what's Star wars? I know it's a movie with a weird guy in a black outfit and a helmet but that's all."

"YOU DON'T KNOW STAR WARS? HOW CAN YOU? HOW DARE YOU!" Sara started to scream and looked very angry. "It's not a movie, it's six movies and the seventh is coming out. It's a story about.. Wait you should like it, there's an evil father who tries to convince his son to join him."

"Is there any fight scene?"

"Ah, yes, I'm going to make you watch all the movies so don't you dare make a comment about how ridiculous the light sabers battles are."

"Not even a word?"

"I'm serious Nyssa. Dad and Laurel are gonna be here and they won't tolerate noise."

"It's ridiculous, it's only a movie and I haven't seen the other."

"I have tickets for _The Force Awakens_. And it's in an hour. You'll catch up later. Come we're gonna be late."

 

After seeing the movie Nyssa was still wondering why evryone were so fan of that. It was a good movie, good characters and female hero, but why were they all crying at the beginning and the end? Even Sara was sobbing. She had to ask Felicity. She knew all this knid of things.

"Hello Felicty, Nice to see you. "

"Nice to see you too Nyssa.  You seem like you have a problem, please don't tell me you have a problem we have enough of these, not that I don't care about your problems but...."

"I have a problem indeed. Sara took me to see this ew Satr wars movie an...

"You have seen it? How was it? I'm trying to convince Oliver to go and I have tickets for tomorrow."

"I thought it was good, but I didn't understand all the story why the.."

"NO DON'T TELL ME! NO SPOILERS! I'll do anything but don't tell me."

 

Finally this Star wars thing was cool, she had what seemed to be a big leverage on people. Nice.

 


	21. Day Twenty One: Meeting the Legends and Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nyssa meet the Legends of Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was in my head all day. I don't know why but I see Sara being a good pianist. And if you have two short prompts for the 22 and 23, feel free to send them.

  1. It was normal afternoon for the team. They were a bit too tired to change their outfits from their last mission so they were hanging out wearing 30's dresses and suits. Most of them were slumped on a couch and were relaxing while Sara started to play the piano. It was something usual. A good day of work and a sonata. Today was like every other day.



 Actually it wasn't but they didn't know that , that's why when the League of Assassins entered in the room, Sara's fingers were still running on the keys. Even though she heard the jingle of their weapons, the sound of the iron swords colliding. But she was in another world, carried away by the music.

"It looks like we have visitors." Ray stood up, in order to greet Malcolm and the chained Nyssa.

Sara whistled, not stopping to play to make her disagreement known to all the room. No one were allowed to talk while she was playing. So everyone stood in the room akwardly, watching at each other, waiting for Sara. And finally, the last musical notes.

"Why were we waiting for the pianist to finish?" Malcolm asked, uncomprehending.

The pianist in question, turned around to face him. How could he be so stupid and didn't notice it was Sara Lance? Indeed, it was Sara Lance, The Canary in all her magnificience, with tidy hair and 30's dress and necklace. She looked gorgeous and she knew it because Nyssa was open-mouthed.

"Hello, it's me." She said, waving at them. "I hope you didn't miss me. Why are you all here?"

"How are you sane?" That was Malcolm's question but she could read it in Nyssa's eyes.

"My soul was in hell. Long story. Too long for now. Why is Nyssa in chains?"

"Long story. Too long for now. We need your help."

"Really, it's must hurt to say that doesn't it?" It was a real battle between them, attacking with words and angry looks.  She was blaming him for everything and she wasn't afraid of death and she was so reckless that she was walking on the not-crossing lines of things you shouldn't say to Ra's al Ghul. " We'll help if you free Nyssa."

"I'm not doing that. She is guilty."

"Of what? Why did you bring her here? You know, what? She is clever, she knows things that you don't: she is useful. Let's all team up together." Her last sentence was so tinged with bitterness and false joy.

 


	22. Day Twenty Two: Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When young Nyssa mistakes Sara for an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nyssalove for you prompt I really needed it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Time travel was weird. Time travel when you ended up in a period you used to live in was weirder. But time travel to place a few years before knowing them was the weirdest thing ever. That was Sara's opinion about time travel. She thought a lot about time travel until it gave her a headache. But being in Nanda Parbat twenty years before her. That's was something.

The team was spying on the fortress because Vandal Savage was doing some strange deals with Ra's who was still Ra's back then and not Malcolm Ra's. This was so complicated. Anyway, she was supposed to watch the door when one of Vandal 's minion saw her. She neutralized him and got away before anyone could see her. She was running through a corridor that she knew too well. She also knew that the only way for her to escape was to go through Nyssa's bedroom.

She opened slowly the door trying not to wake young Nyssa up but no one was in the bed. She walked from the door to the balcony when she froze at the sight of a child crying on the railing. Of course, Nyssa lost her mother very young and probably a few days ago at this time. There were no ways she could get out of here without her noticing.

"Hello, little one. You're too young to be sad." Sara tried to speak in Arabic. She was almost fluent but her accent wasn't perfect.  
"My mother left us, me. I'm not too young to do anything. I'm Nyssa, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon."  
"I know sweetheart, I know."  
"Really? That means you're an angel? I knew it! Blonde hair and blue eyes. You show up in the middle of the night when I'm at my lowest point. Can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything."  
"Take care of my mother please. I won't see here before a long time I hope and Father too. Please make sure she isn't alone."  
"Don't worry, Amina, your mother won't be left alone. I'll stay with her for you."  
"You are really an angel. Thank you, I feel better."  
"You should try to get some sleep."  
"Good night. I love you."  
"I love you too Nyssa." Sara said with a broken voice but she was already asleep. It's funny how the first time Nyssa saw her she was her angel. And when Sara thought she was going to die after Slade and Lian Yu, she saw an angel watching her with tenderness. A beautiful angel named Nyssa.

 


	23. Day Twenty Three: Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all these proposals, the wedding. I apologise for the vows, my lack of vocabulary ad grammar knowledge didn't help me.

A month ago Sara was the witness at Oliver and Felicty's wedding. To annul, the wedding celebrated in Nanda Parbat, Nyssa had to give Oliver to Felicity and today it was Olive's turn to offer her to Sara. And the blonde was freaking out. Her wedding day. The dream of all little girls. It was in less than two hours.

Fortunately, Laurel and her mother was there to help. The latter didn't have a grudge against Nyssa for kidnapping her. Yeah, Nyssa kidnapped her mother. Stop, with the thoughts Sara, you're too stressed. Breath. Hw can you breath with this tight bodice? She was wearing this princess wedding dress that every woman would kill for. Completely white like her new Canary's outfit. Her curly hair looked beautiful, held in place by a beautiful diamond brooch in the shape of a canary.

 

Nyssa was nervous too. She was wearing the same dress that she was wearing when she married Olvier Queen, who wasn't really Oliver Queen. Anyway this outfit wasn't really a reminder of good memories. And,.. she was going to be late. She breath slowly and walked down the aisle escorted by her ex-husband. He smiled at her and let her in front of the altar. The music started to play and she heard evryone except turn round to see Sara and her father. Everyone was here, their friends from Central City, Star City, the future and the League. Even Malcolm was here! But when she looked at her future wife, they were the only ones here.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people and to celebrate the love they share. With this ceremony your sould are bound together, forever joined. You will never be free, you will always be held captive by your love for each other"

And this time Nyssa didn't try to kill the peronn she was marrying. And it was now time for the vows.

"I have dreamt of this moment my entire life. I've dreamt of every little details except the who. It was too scary and I couldn't find the right person.. And saying living this with someone else today would be wrong. Because you're the right partner in everything. Because you're the woman I want t spend my entire life with. In my first experience of living, I wasn't sure and a lot of things were holding me back. But I've been given a seconde chance and this time I'm sure about everything, especially that I love you ad I can't live without you Nyssa."

It was her turn now, and trying to hold her tears:

"I used not to beleive in true love. For me it was only a tale for chidren to give them a purpose. Nobody taught me how to love, only how to hate. But then you came into my wrld an turned it upside down. You taught what it's like to love someone. But you also made me discover how it's like to see your beloved ripped away from you, the pain of grieving someone you loved with your heart and soul. And even though I had lost the hope to see you again, I have never stopped loving you. Not one day since I met you. The last time I stood in this position, ready to be given as a wife to someone else, I wished I were anywhere else in the world htan my home. Today, I'm where i want to be, and that's with you. You're the home that will never let me down, you're my home. I do want this life, I do want to spend my eternity with you Sara."

The gathering was speechless and you could hear a member of the League sobbing. And in the same voice they declared:

"Today, I take you to be my spouse. I promise to uphold the individuality and equality of our spirits, to share your joys and sorrows, to care for you in times of sickness, and to love you no matter what happens in our lives."

They exchanged the rings in a religious silence.

"I pronounce you bound by the sacred bonds of matrimony . You may kiss the bride."

it was a sweet kiss. They turned to face the crowd and at this moment, the toughest assassin of the League started to cry.

"It's about time. I have been waiting the entire ceremony for you to burst into tears. You look so happy Nyssa, it's cute." Sara whippsered in her ears, glowing of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (again) nyssalove.


	24. Day Twenty Four: Chrsitmas Eve (Dinner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I'm not going to write a lot of notes but thank you to be still there. It wasn't easy for mee. Writing this, always between 10 and 11.30 pm. But I did it and I'm very proud of myself. But again I'm tired and I've eaten too much foie gras.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!

It was Nyssa's first Christmas Eve dinner and everyone was almost drunk before the real dinner. They didn't celebrate Christmas in Nanda Parbat, and apparently Felicity neither, so it was a "holiday" dinner for everyone. The idea was to gather all their friends and eat a lot. But they had had an aperitif half an hour ago and apparently not everyone could take two glasses oof champagne. And  _someone_ put Christmas songs. Her head was going to explode.

 

Sara was totally happy, probably thanks to the alcohol, but Christmas wasn't Christmas without drinks.She was waltzing with Laurel, while giggling.

 

"Dinner's ready!" It was Oliver and Lyla's voices, the only two people able to cook. And everyone took a seat in a happy racket of mixed conversations.

"What are we eating?" Cisco asked. "I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry." Caitlin retorted. These two old friends were always bickering about everything.

"Marinated salmon and scallops." Oliver announced proudly.

They all started to eat, and Caitlin who had some cooking skills asked about the quantity of dill in the dish, while everyone was happily chatting with everyone.

 

Sara was still happy and nyssa started to be. She was sat between Sara and the end of the table and it suited her perfectly. She didn't have a lot of friends in this group and her two closest Sara and Laurel, who was sat next to Sara, was the only people she wanted to spend the dinner with. And as the meal continued, she allowed herself to be seduced by the food and succumbed to the foie gras which was making eyes at her since the beginning.

 

When the dinner was over, some left the table to sit on the couch and some stole the remaining chocolates on the table. It included Sara.

"Eat Nyssa."

"I'm fed up. I don't want your chocolate. Just eat it."

"No Nyssa, I'm trying to be cute, so open your mouth and try to catch the chocolate."

"What?!"

Sara didn't answer and threw the chocolate at Nyssa who had barely the time to open her mouth and catch it as it flied past. But the chocolate seemed very good because she took nother one from the bowl and ate it.

"Nyssa! Leaave some for me!"

"I'm sorry beloved but it was your idea." And she ate the last one in front of the blonde, showing a lot of satisfaction.

"Well Nyssa, I declare war on you."

"What are you going to do? Tickle me to death?"

"No better. You have some chocolate left on your lips you know. And I really want to taste them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you nyssalove, you have been really supportive during this month of writing.


End file.
